When Life Gives You Lemons, Torture A Pharaoh
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: Marik and Bakura decide to have a little...'fun' with Yami by playing a little game. [Yamishipping]
1. Chapter 1: The Game

**When Life Gives You Lemons,**

 **Torture A Pharaoh**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

It was your normal, typical day for Yami. The shop wasn't particularly busy today, seeing as it was a Sunday. Though, he guessed the other was reason was because of the heat - seeing as it was the middle of the Summer - and not a lot of people didn't want to be out in this particular hot weather.

He rolled up a newspaper, fanning himself. Though they had air conditioning, the door to the entrance of the small game store was slightly ajar, letting in the heat. He huffed, taking off his jacket; why in the name of Ra he decided to wear the god-forsaken thing, he hadn't a clue.

The bell over the door chimed, signalling another customer. He turned around, saying, "Welcome to the Kame Game Shop, how may I help-"

His words died in his throat, though, as he saw exactly _who_ was at the door.

"Marik, Bakura," he all but hissed out, "What are _you_ two doing here?"

The two other fellow yamis grinned, walking forwards as Marik leaned over the counter as Bakura went behind him, leaning forwards so he had Yami pinned between himself and the counter, body pressed close against the smaller yami.

Yami grunted, chest pressed against the cold marble counter, "Ngh….w-what are you two doing?"

Marik smirked, leaning forwards so close to the other that their noses practically touched, "You know Pharaoh, me and Bakura have been bored lately," he looked over Yami's shoulder, while also completely avoiding Yami's earlier question, "...and we wanted to play a game-"

"What kind of game?" Yami interjected, vaguely interested.

Bakura chuckled lowly in Yami's ear, causing him to shiver, "Patience, now. Someone's excited now, aren't they?"

Yami glared at him from behind his head, "Shut up. I'm just curious….slightly."

Marik chuckled, Yami's attention back on him now, "Now, now, Pharaoh, let me finish," he grabbed Yami's chin, tilting it upwards to look him in the face, "There _are_ consequences to this game."

"Just spit it out already!" Yami shouted, tired of the suspense.

Marik leaned in, licking the shell of Yami's ear as he whispered in the same ear, "Familiar with the game _Twister_ Pharaoh?"

* * *

 **Second chapter will be up soon.**

 _ **Please review and i hope you liked the first chapter to this little ficlet i put together as an apology for the lack of updates and my absence of writing! No flames please!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Rules and Acceptance

**When Life Gives You Lemons,**

 **Torture A Pharaoh**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Yami blinked, " _Twist….er?_ " he tested the word on his tongue. He had heard Yugi and Joey talking about it one day, just never knew what it actually _was._

Bakura ran a hand down Yami's side, earning a small shiver from the shorter yami, "I see you're not familiar with the game," he leaned down, nibbling Yami's neck, "Then let us explain."

They both backed away, making a small whine pass his lips at the loss of contact.

"Twister is a game that requires physical skill. It's play on a large mat on the floor separated into four rows of large circles with different colors in each row; red, yellow, blue and green." Bakura started.

Marik picked up right after, "There's a spinner attached to a square board and is used to determine where the player or players has to put his or her feet and hands. The board is divided into four labeled sections: right foot, left foot, right hand and left hand. Each of those four sections is divided into the four colored; red, yellow, blue and green."

"After spinning, the combination is called, hmm….let's say for example, "right hand yellow", and then players must move their matching hand or foot to a circle of the correct color. In a two-player game, no two people can have a hand or foot in/on the same circle; but of course, it's us three, so the rules are different for us because there's more people." Bakura picked up with a grin plastered over his face.

"Due to the scarcity of colored circles, players will often be required to put themselves in unlikely or precarious positions, eventually causing someone to fall. A person is eliminated when they fall or when their elbow or knee touches the mat. There is no limit to how many can play at once, but more than four is a _tight_ fit." Marik finished, emphasising 'tight' and a seductive grin towards Yami.

"But, we've made up our own rules." Bakura grinned.

Yami gulped, "W-what type of r-rules?" he stuttered, fiddling with his buckle.

Both yamis grinned darkly, advancing towards the smaller and shorter male who backed up from them. He felt his back hit the counter as Marik pinned him against it, face dangerously close to Yami's. Yami's breath caught in his throat, as Marik teasingly pecked his lips; it was a chaste kiss but enough to leave Yami wanting more as he moaned in complaint.

"The rules are simple," Bakura started, hand dipping to a place that had Yami gasping and moaning, "The first person to fall loses, but-" he leaned forwards, dark brown eyes glimmering with mischief.

Marik picked up, dark lavender eyes having the same gleam of mischief in them, "-but, whoever loses first, has to do whatever the other two want, _for a whole week._ "

"And," Bakura continued, smirk evident on his face, "We can use any means necessary to get someone to fall, so long as we don't violate the mandatory rules."

"So Pharaoh, do you accept?" Marik asked.

Yami gulped, a small sheen of sweat dripping down his pale cheek, before he nodded, "I accept."

* * *

 **Third chapter will be uploaded soon.**

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter! The third chapter is being worked on right now as we speak! ^^ Please review and no flames please! :3**_


	3. Chapter 3: Game Start

**When Life Gives You Lemons,**

 **Torture A Pharaoh**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Marik grinned, "Good…." as he licked Yami's cheek, his hand going down to cup the front of Yami's pants, "...then let's get started." as he gave a hard squeeze, warranting a small cry in return.

Yami whimpered, closing his eyes tightly as Bakura's hands wandered under his shirt, tracing idle designs and shapes on his bare torso. The pale hands wandered their way up to his chest, pinching and rolling his semi-erect nipples.

Yami gasped and arched, squirming feebly in the two yamis' hold as they teased and played with his body like an instrument. The kissed, sucked, nipped, bit, and did just about everything else they could do with every inch of bare skin they could possibly reach.

"S-stop, wait!" Yami gasped out, causing the two to stop and look up from their 'playing' at the flushed face of Yami, "C-can't this wait until _after_ the g-game?"

The two males looked at each other before Bakura dropped Yami's shirt and Marik stopped trying to get Yami's pants off, as the two stood up and straightened up their clothes.

"Alright, fine." Marik said, his voice rough with arousal, "We'll do this…." he cleared his throat, "...'after', the game. Deal?"

Yami sighed with relief, "Deal." as he and Marik shook hands, only to be pulled into a deep and passionate kiss as strong arms wrapped around his waist.

Yami sighed as the kiss broke, pushing Marik away, his hands placed firmly on his chest, "No, Marik, I said _after_ the game, remember?"

Marik attempted to pout - which, might Yami remind you, was _not_ very suiting for him - "But Yami-kins-"

"No buts, Marik, or you're not getting any at all. And stop calling me Yami-kins."

"Meanie."

"Insane pervert."

And so began their mini argument until - like always - Bakura had to step in, "Alright you two bloody wankers," he pushed the two away, "Enough fighting and more game-playing."

"Shut up Florence," said both yamis, and so their argument continued.

Huffing and blowing a lock of his stark white hair out of his face, Bakura looked for something around the shop that he could use to stop their argument. He spotted the newspaper that Yami had been using before and rolled up and promptly thwacked both yamis over the head with it.

He heard indignant shouts of "Hey!" which he didn't pay attention to, and instead grabbed both of their wrists and dragged them out the door.

"I sometimes wonder what brought me to ever like two bloody idiots like yourselves," he mumbled, continuing to drag the two to their destination.

Marik managed to free himself from Bakura's grip and instead chose to sling his arm around his shoulder, poking him. Yami shook his head and continued to be dragged to wherever Bakura and Marik were leading him, seeing as how he had no idea where their 'game' would be taking place.

After about 10 more minutes of walking (and another 5 once at the destination as Marik and Bakura had broken out into a fight at the doorframe about teabags, nonetheless), Yami found himself staring at the game mat laid on the floor of the living room of Marik and Bakura's house.

"So this is where we're going to play?" Yami asked, turning to look at the two smirking beings behind him.

"Yup," Marik answered, walking forwards to wrap his tan arms around Yami's slim waist, "We can start whenever you like, _my Pharaoh._ " he blew on Yami's neck.

Yami shivered, adrenaline flowing through him as he leaned back onto Marik, suddenly feeling cold despite the hot air outside leaking through the windows, "Let's start now."

Marik smirked, "As you wish…." as he took off his shoes along with Bakura who had been wistfully watching the pair from afar, and helped Yami take off his boots as well.

As they got situated, Yami brought up a question that had been on his mind, "Wait, if all three of us are playing, then who's spinning the….thing?"

The two yamis looked at each other before shrugging, "I guess we'll just be taking turns spinning then." Bakura said with an evil smirk.

Yami shivered once again as Marik did the honors of spinning first, "Right-hand red." he said simply, as all three did just that.

Next was Bakura, "Left foot blue."

Then Yami, "Left hand green."

And so the game went on just like that. After a few turns, Yami found himself in a very compromising position, with Marik situated on top of him and his crotch planted firmly on Yami's arse.

Yami moaned again as Marik ground into his hips. The two hadn't been lying when they said they could use any means possible to get someone to lose. Of course, in the back of his mind he just _knew_ the two would find someway to use that against him. Now he knew why and how.

Deciding to play dirty also, he pushed back against Marik, electing a deep growl from said male. He felt him grind into him again, only, this time, harder. Moaning loudly, he nearly lost his balance but kept upright.

Bakura spun, "Right foot yellow."

Yami tried to move but found it difficult with the position he was in. Growling slightly in frustration, he heard a chuckle from above him, "Having some trouble, Pharaoh?"

Another growl, "Shut up."

His only response was two chuckles.

Huffing in aggravation, he started to twist his body around to try to reach the yellow circle, but the two yamis wouldn't have it as Bakura shifted his leg slightly as Marik bent his arm. The result of this caused Yami to lose his balance and trip over Bakura's leg, landing on his side.

"Aw, oh well. Looks like you lost." Bakura mocked with fake sympathy, a smirk on his face.

Yami glared at them, sitting up and brushing himself off. He felt arms encircle him from behind and pulled to a strong chest. He looked up as Bakura put his chin on his head, staring down at him.

The two stared at each other for a good few moments before Bakura leaned down and kissed him. Closing his eyes in pleasure Yami turned around in his lap, legs spread apart around Bakura's waist. Bakura pulled him closer, holding his waist securely as he tilted his head to get a better angle of Yami's lips.

He licked Yami's bottom lip, asking for entrance which he was gladly given. Yami wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing them closer as Bakura explored his cavern. Yami moaned as his tongue brushed up against the roof of his mouth, before going to play with his own tongue. Yami wrapped his legs around Bakura's waist, wanting him closer.

Unfortunately, air became a need for them as they parted, panting and flushed. Marik watched as the two tried to catch their breath, before going back to their make-out session. Feeling left out, he pulled Yami away from Bakura, earning disappointed groans.

"Hey I was enjoying tha-" his sentence was cut off as Marik claimed his lips in a rough but passionate kiss. It wasn't as gentle as Bakura's but it still felt good.

Marik's tongue eagerly plunged into the moist cavern of Yami's mouth and proceeded to shove his tongue down Yami's throat. Yami gripped his sandy blonde hair and brought him closer if that was possible. They weren't even aware of the saliva making its way down the side of Yami's face, but they didn't care.

They parted nastily when air was needed, transparent liquid every which way as their tongues jutted out from their homes, lapping at the air. They panted, a dark flush on Yami's face as Marik leaned forward to lick away the fluids on Yami's face.

"Ready to fufill your payment, Pharaoh?" he asked in a dark husky voice, licking the shell of Yami's ear.

He whined, as a separate pair of hands gripped his waist firmly, "You haven't forgotten the deal, have you?"

He shook his head, "N-no, of course, not….I just don't see why that is an option for losing a game…."

He felt a smirk upon his neck before he was left go and suddenly found himself alone on the mat. Whining in protest from the loss of contact, he wondered what had caused the two others to stop their ministrations.

A dark laugh was heard from the other room, "Don't worry _Pharaoh_ , once you've paid your debt you'll get what you want!"

Sighing in defeat, Yami stood up and brushed his clothes off, shaking his head.

Sometimes, he wished life wouldn't give its lemons.

The maybe he wouldn't be tortured.

* * *

 **Sorry for the** _ **extremely**_ **long wait. How long has it been? 5 months? Wow. *clears throat* Well, sorry for that. But here's the final chapter that you've all been waiting for. ^~^ But also be on the lookout for part two to this story, "Torture A Pharaoh, And He'll Torture You Back" coming out soon.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and see you in the next story! ^^**


End file.
